§ Insaniquarium §
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Itu game favorit Erza waktu senggang, kau tau?/ "Jellal sialaaaaan, apa sih passwordnya!"/ Oneshoot alternate universe / untuk teman-temanku tercinta, seluruh author, semua readers, seantero reviewers, favoriters dan followers fandom Fairy Tail, Jerza fairuromania daisuki


"Erza, berani tanding insani sama gue?"

.

§Insaniquarium§

CN Scarlet

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet

A/U scence, fluffy gagal, flame aja

::

.

.

...An enjoye...

.

.

::

Siang hari di jam istirahat dalam ruangan labolatorium komputer, sekumpulan mahasiswa tengah menghabiskan waktu rehat. Balas lelah keluar dari kelas dosen botak bernama Purehito, yang galak dan cerewet, juga bau tujuh rupa yang menyiksa, genk Natsu yang kebersamaan mereka sudah menjadi sejarah sejak sekolah dasar, tengah mengerumuni sebuah komputer berkemampuan 64-bit. Meja paling pojok.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, coba angka kelahirannya!"

Tiktiktiktik...tiktik...

Enter!

 **Password Incorect!**

Gray Fullbuster mengacak-acak surai hitam di kepalanya. Lima orang lain di belakang sang hacker ecek-ecek itu berdecak kesal. "Salah lagi, tebak yang benar, bodoh!"

Yups, mereka berenam sedang berkumpul. Mencoba meretas password masuk komputer kampus Fairy Tail, yang mana, bukan yang biasa salah satu dari mereka pakai. Buktinya sudah sembilan kali Natsu Dragneel yang sok tahu itu salah menebak kata sandinya.

"Jellal sialaaaan! Dia pakai apa sih kata kuncinya?!"

Keenam orang itu mengerang frustasi. Masalahnya, si programer berambut biru yang merupakan pemakai istiqomah sang komputer sudah mengatur sistem pengaman otomatis jika salah memasukan sandi yang ke-11 kali. Sisa dua kesempatan. Dan genk Natsu sudah kehabisan ide.

"Coba masukan 'scarlet'!"

"Ah!"

Gray kembali memainkan jemarinya di atas keyboard dengan lincah, memasukan tujuh macam huruf dan menekan enter. Komputer itu meloading sebentar... dan...

Sebuah tampilan kampus Fairy Tail sekitar tiga tahun silam terpampang di _dekstop_ , bersama _shortcut_ - _shortcut_ yang membingkai indah di sekelilingnya. Muncul setelah jantung menggebu-gebu, akibat dari mata memelototi layar yang tadi menampilkan sebuah apel berputar.

"Yoshaaa!"

Keenam orang itu bersorak gembira. Merayakan keberhasilan mereka setelah sepuluh kali gagal menginput, dan berhasil setelah yang ke sebelas. Waktu hampir menunjukan siang hari, hampir tiba kelas kalkulus master Makarov di ruang ujung lantai tiga, mereka berenam harus cepat kalau tidak mau ketahuan Jellal Fernandes. Sang pemakai tetap komputer pojok lab.

"Kalian mau pada ngapain sih? Serius amat.."

DEG!

Natsu, Mest, Romeo, Gajeel, Elfman, dan Gray yang duduk di kursi user menoleh serempak. Seorang lelaki usia dua puluh satu dengan tinggi seratus delapan satu, bercelana denim, dengan kaos putih dan _hoodie_ _navi_ , headset hitam menggantung di leher, rambut biru jabrig dan tato di sebelah pipi, tidak salah lagi kalau itu Jellal Fernandes. "Oii..."

GLUP!

Keenam orang komplotan Natsu itu mematung, pucat pasi, dengan senyuman aneh bertengger di bibir. Ketahuan. Keselompok. Tertangkap basah tengah melakukan kejahatan nan nista, tak mungkin lah mereka berenam bilang pada lelaki berambut biru yang tengah bersedekap heran itu, kalau mereka semua tengah menaruh curiga dia menyimpan file-file 'aneh' mengingat hanya komputer itu yang di password.

"A-aa, itu Jellal, kau tahu, kami mau minta softcopy tugas k-kemarin, ehe.." Mest beralasan, sambil mengacungkan sebuah flashdiks unyhu berbentuk doraemon. Mata hitam kehijauan Jellal menyipit curiga.

" _Game_ , ah ya! _game_!" Gray mengajukan alasan agak-agak logis, "E-Erza bilang, komputermu banyak _game_ -nya?"

Natsu, Mest, Romeo, Elfman dan Gajeel melongo menatap Gray. Mempertanyakan keakuratan alasan 'agak logis' yang benar-benar ngasal barusan.

"Yah,"

Keenam orang itu mengubah posisi fokus mata. Pada Jellal yang mengendikan bahu cuek, "terserah kalian saja.." katanya sambil berlalu keluar.

Seringaian nista langsung terbit di mulut Natsu dan Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oops! All of your fish have died!**

Seorang gadis bersurai scarlet menggerutu, jemarinya menggenggam gemas sebuah _mouse_ _wirrelles_ , seolah akan membantingnya seketika itu pula. Matanya yang bulat cokelat itu menatap dendam ke arah depan. Seakan-akan dari sana keluar laser yang mampu membelah dekstop yang dari tadi mengejeknya. Tapi apa daya, ikan-ikannya sudah habis dilahap lima monster barusan takkan kembali.

" _Shugoi_ _nee_ Erza!" pekik Lucy, gadis bersurai _blonde_ dengan dada yang selalu berayun saat berjalan. Mata berwarna karamel itu berbinar kagum, namun langsung padam saat bertemu dengan mata laser gadis bernama Erza itu. Perpustakaan yang senyap semakin terasa suram.

"Berhenti meledek, deh!"

"Aku bahkan hanya sampai _tank_ lima. Kau sih hebat, sampai ganti _tank_..." sahut Cana, gadis berkulit tan yang suka pakai baju vulgar, yang kini merangkul Erza dari samping.

"Tapi ini menjengkel..."

Seorang lelaki terlampau jelek di belakang dengan ponsel pintarnya sudah mondar-mandir mengelilingi perpustakaan, berhenti di depan mereka, mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah dada Erza, lalu mendapatkan sebuah tendangan di kaki. "Brengsek!"

"Maaf Erza- _san_!"

" _Hentai_ ," bisik Lucy, yang diamini Cana.

Tapi Erza teriak sambil berkacak, "CARI POKEMON TUH DILUAR, SANA!"

Dua perempuan di sebelah meja sever perpustakaan itu hanya _sweadrop_. Erza seorang gamers yang tidak peka, semua tau itu, tapi tetap tidak ada yang menandingi kemampuan seorang Erza Scarlet dalam hal akademik. Kecuali satu orang manusia yang baru datang.

Pria berpakaian bak model, celana denim dan kaos putih yang dibalut hoodie, rambut biru dan tatoo di salah satu sisi pipinya. Jellal Fernandes. Sang mahasiswa teknik langganan nilai A, yang jadi rebutan mahasiswi maupun dosen. Headset hitam selalu menggantung di lehernya.

Lelaki itu mendekat kemari, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul kuning dari tas. Lucy dan Cana tak bisa berkedip, tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Hal langka berada sedekat ini dengan idola kampus.

"Boleh aku perpanjang waktu pinjamnya?"

Aish, suaranya sungguh menggetarkan hati mahasiswi labil macam Lucy dan Cana. Mata mereka mungkin berubah menjadi lope-lope, asap mengepul dari ujung kepala, kaki pun serasa jadi jelly. _We're melting over here, kang_!

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Erza, meminimize game insaniquarium dan memaximize aplikasi perpustakaan. Gadis bersurai scarlet itu mengetikkan kode pinjam dari buku kuning Jellal, menunggu sebentar, lalu berkata "maaf, tapi kau sudah meminjamnya selama sebulan. Kau harusnya membayar denda karena tidak mengembalikannya tepat waktu.."

"Tapi Levi- _chan_ bilang boleh Minggu kemarin, kok!" potong Jellal, Erza mendeathglare dan lelaki itu juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, tidak di jadwal piketku! Bayar tujuh puluh _Jewell_!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mau bayar denda!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Oh Erza, oh Jellal, _chotto_ _matte_ _nee_!

Lucy, Cana dan juga beberapa mahasiswi serta para pembaca gratisan dalam ruang yang sunyi itu memerah. Antara marah, iri, dan juga cemburu. Pasalnya, kedua orang berbeda gender itu berdebat dengan suara pelan sembari saling mendekatkan wajah. Hanya terhalang meja tinggi.

Jika dilihat dari arah pintu dan jendela, Jellal dan Erza seperti hendak.. k-ki- _kissu_

"Baiklah," lelaki _azure_ itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, _sensual_ , membuat para gadis nyaris terkapar. Sayangnya, yang dihadapi bukan gadis biasa. Erza malah menekuk senyum masam sambil kembali menegakkan pinggangnya. Duduk di posisi semula. "Nih!"

"Gitu kali, dari tadi kek! Jangan diulangi, ya..."

Erza langsung melipat uang tujuh lembar sepuluh jewell itu ke dalam dompet kas perpustakaan. Rombongan penonton dadakan tadi sudah bubar. Tinggal Cana, Lucy, dan beberapa mahasiswi maniak Jellal di jendela. Sang scarlet menggerutu pelan, "dasar, kalau bokek nggak usah ngaret!"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Layar komputer sudah kembali menampilkan sebuah tabung aquarium berisi dua ekor ikan berwarna pucat, mengibas-ngibaskan ekor menuju ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi mendengar ucapan nyolot Jellal, Erza yang hendak menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk memberi makan, langsung mendongkak.

"Kubilang, jangan diulangi!" ucap Erza, Jellal tiba-tiba merona.

Saat menunduk tadi memang tertutup dagu, tapi ketika wajah Erza menghadap ke arahnya, tentu bagian situ otomatis terlihat. Erza Scarlet memang sebelas-duabelas sama Lucy, kata para mahasiswa kampus Fairy Tail. Jellal pria normal bukan maho, tentu saja hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terpancing juga.

Dan dengan maso, si gadis bertanya "kau kenapa?"

Lucy dan Cana bergerombol keluar tanpa pamit, bersama para gadis di jendela yang dipaksa mereka berdua, meninggalkan Jellal dan Erza di dalam perpustakaan. Berdua. Kesampingkan saja orang-orang yang sibuk dengan buku mereka, tak ada yang akan mengintip apa yang Jellal dan Erza lakukan di meja server.

"Qweekwekweww.." begitu suara dari speaker komputer perpustakaan, Erza melotot ketika suara serupa terdengar kedua kalinya. Ikan-ikannya yang menghasilkan koin kuning sudah mati terkapar.

"Gheeezzz..." gerutunya, tulisan ' _Oops! All of your fish have died!'_ yang terpampang di layar kini benar-benar mengejeknya. Suara tawa renyah Jellal Fernandes menjadi latar. Erza kembali membagi tatapan laser kearah pemuda biru itu. "Diam kau!"

"Ikan-ikanmu mati, tuh! Ahaha..."

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"SSShhhh!"

Dan akhirnya, hanya desisan para pembaca di sana yang mampu membungkam kedua insan itu. Erza dan Jellal segera membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu keluar ruangan setelah memberi titah pada nona Meredy yang kebetulan lewat untuk menggantikan. Erza merasa punya dendam kesumat yang perlu dibalaskan sesegera mungkin pada si bedebah berambut biru yang secara tidak langsung menghina kemampuannya.

Terutama bermain games.

"Jadi, ada yang mau minta kode crack buat main insaniquarium, nih?" goda Jellal, benar-benar tahan dari tatapan membunuh mahasiswi yang terkenal paling gahar sekampus. Erza jadi pegal sendiri pasang wajah suram.

"Hahaha... minta dengkulmu, aku nggak suka curang tahu!"

"Lho, kemarin saja kau minta kode coc?"

Kerah _hoodie_ bang Jell langsung ditarik maju, mendekat pada paras sadis yang entah kenapa terlihat amat manis di kedua bola mata hitam kehijauan tuan Fernandes. "Jell, coc sama insani itu beda! Kalau aplikasi gratis, ngapain harus curang? Oh..."

Jellal menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Dia dan Erza beda sepuluh sentimeter. Dan dari posisinya sekarang, dia bisa bebas melihat apa yang para laki-laki ingin lihat, plus mencium aroma manis farfum gadis itu. Berusaha menahan diri dengan mengalihkan pemandangan, dan matanya terpaku pada bibir ranum Erza yang bergerak-gerak ketika berbicara.

Jellal Fernandes meneguk ludahnya susah-susah. Ocehan Erza masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, dia terlalu fokus menahan hasrat. Menangkis pikiran kotor tentang membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya, mulai hinggap di otak. Astaga, ini siang. Tempat umum pula! Ckck...

"... atau, jangan-jangan kau suka main curang lagi?"

"A-a-a-apa, eh!" akhirnya Jellal kembali ke dunia nyata. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau menciummu, kok!"

"Hah?"

Sayangnya, otak cerdas dibalik kepala birunya nyangkut di dunia delusi. Erza melepaskan cengkramannya, dan Jellal memegangi mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Benar-benar memalukan!

Jellal menatap malu-malu gadis berambut scarlet panjang di hadapannya, tingkahnya biasa saja seolah yang diucapkan lelaki itu barusan kalimat sejenis "aku tidak buang hajat tiga hari," atau "aku lapar," yang selalu diucapkan Natsu.

Dan layak mendapat respon seperti, "kau bercanda?" yang diucapkan Erza dengan mata menyipit.

Jellal menghembuskan nafas lega. Teramat lega mengingat otak briliant-nya tidak bisa membuat seratus kemungkinan reaksi Erza, selain yang barusan, bisa dia atasi dengan keadaan demikian.

"Dasar bodoh.." ucap lelaki itu sembari mengacak-acak kepala Erza, yang mendapat protes dari sang gadis. "Tanding diva arcade denganku, yang kalah traktir pemenang!" tantangnya.

Manik cokelat Erza langsung cenghar. "hayo, siapa takut. Pokoknya kalau aku menang, traktir!"

Jellal tersenyum, dia tahu Erza akan meminta dibelikan cake rasa baru di perempatan gang kampus nanti. Perjalanan mereka berdua menuju lab komputer diiringi tatapan iri para fans Jellal si pangeran kampus, yang tentu saja diabaikan. Baginya, saat-saat seperti ini dunia serasa milik berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jellal ternyata..."

Perkataan Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Mest dan Gajeel ketika menemukan sesuatu yang 'wah' dalam hardiks Jellal tergantung begitu saja. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke sana. Ah, dua orang maksudnya. Buru-buru Gray mengembalikan keadaan _monitor_ ke layar awal.

"Halo Jellal, hai juga Erza.." sapa mereka gaje, lalu buru-buru ngacir keluar sebelum Erza buka suara.

"Kenapa mereka?" gumam gadis scarlet itu.

Jellal berjalan menuju komputernya. Melakukan sesuatu, lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat nama Mr Fernandes di kolom _user_ _account_. Cepat-cepat dia logout dan menggantinya dengan account guest bernama Jellal, yang tidak di _password_ , sebelum Erza sadar.

"Erza, ayo mulai!" katanya, sambil membagi dua buah joystick yang sudah terpasang apik di komputer itu. Musik khas permainan diva arcade mengalun penuh semangat dari _speaker_ _stereo_.

Bob, dosen fakultas teknik yang bohay gemulai dengan julukan aib kaum pria itu mengundur kelasnya hari ini. Jellal dan Erza punya waktu tanding game sampai sore nanti. Beruntung dalam komputer pentium 5 kapasitas 64-bit dengan tampungan 100 gigabite itu terinstal sekitar lebih dari 50 jenis game. Mulai puzzle sampai adventure, koleksi tuan berambut _azure_ di sebelah. Erza benar-benar betah.

Babak pertama dan kedua gadis berambut merah itu yang memilih lagu dalam arcade, mengatur tracklist pada lagu-lagu penuh semangat yang dinyanyikan karakter laki-laki berambut biru. Jellal agak tersinggung karena sang singer menari agak kurang gagah, menggores harga dirinya sebagai pria jantan. Yang juga berambut biru. Idih..

Tapi sayangnya, kalau untuk Erza selalu saja ada diskon.

"Yaaaaah..."

Tiga jam tak terasa, Erza Scarlet berakhir pasang wajah sebal karena kalah cepat melawan Jellal. Menang lima kali, kalah lima kali. Skor yang di dapatnya selisih sepuluh di bawahnya itu seakan mengolok-olok _gamers_ level _advance_ macam dia. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, dalam hal apapun memang Jellal selalu bisa mengimbanginya. "Ganti ah!"

Gadis berambut scarlet sepinggul itu menggerakkan kursor, memilah game di sana, lalu pilihannya jatuh pada game fantasy _sword_ _angel_. Seharusnya itu game _online_ , tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Jellal bisa membuat game itu dimainkan tanpa tersambung ke internet.

"Wah, kau punya banyak karakter yang menarik!" komentar Erza, ketika memilih _angel_ yang hendak dimainkannya. Ada berbagai karakter sebenarnya, tapi angel berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian cukup menggoda itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Um," gumam Jellal, dia sendiri masih memilih karakter untuknya sendiri. Angel bergendre male dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai amour perak. Selisih 20 poin lebih lemah dari karakter yang akan dimainkan Erza.

Lima menit bermain dan Erza selalu menang dengan mudah. Itu membosankan, percayalah. Apalagi tidak ada respon yang memuaskan dari pria di sebelahnya selain menghembuskan nafas. Erza benar-benar bosan.

"Niat main nggak, sih?"

"Terserah deh," Jellal membuang joystiknya ke sebelah speaker, "gue mau bobok ganteng dulu! aw.." ucapnya, diiringi tendangan maut di pantatnya dari sang scarlet. Kalimat terakhir itu sungguh mengandung integritas narsisme yang terlampau tinggi.

Erza melepas _joystik_ dan menggantinya dengan _mouse_ _wirrelles._ Memilah kembali permainan yang ada dalam koleksi Jellal, dan berhenti pada game kesukaannya kala bosan. Senyum merekah, tertawa dalam hati dia menemukan game lama itu dalam komputer Jellal yang katanya selalu _upgrade_.

Insaniquarium. Permainan memelihara ikan dalam aquarium.

 _ **KLIK**_!

Loading...

Putri duyung bermata besar yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya menyambut Erza di beranda game. Nama pengguna Jellal di situ memakai nama sendiri, Jellal S. Sang gadis menyernyit, seingatnya, nama Jellal itu panjangnya Fernandes kan?

Ah sudahlah, toh yang kini jadi perhatian Erza itu angka 952300 _shells_ di bawah _virtual_ _tank_. Dia menoleh pada si biru yang kini terkapar mengorok di belakang, gila bener tuh orang main insani sampai punya poin nyaris sejuta.

Erza mengklik mode _virtual_ _tank_ dengan bersemangat, seekor ikan kanibal berwarna orange yang diberi nama Hibiki menyambut dengan kibasan genit, gadis itu mengarahkan sang kursor pada tulisan 'pets'. Kemudian menemukan nyaris tidak ada tabung yang masih tertutup.

"Hei, lu pakek _kode_ _crack_ ya?" tanya Erza, Jellal yang tertidur menyahut dengan geraman manja.

Merasa dikacangi, timbulah niat jahat Erza Scarlet untuk membelanjakan seluruh pundi-pundi poin milik Jellal. Dia mengklik store, jajaran ikan-ikan berbagai bentuk dan harga langsung terpampang dengan indahnya. Duyung di tengah akan memunculkan dialog berbahasa inggris setiap Erza menggerakkan kursor ke tangki ikan.

Yang pertama dibelinya adalah sebuah latar tangki seharga 15000 _shells_ , bergambar pink seperti Magnolia di musim semi. Kemudian sebuah bulbulator besar, tiga ekor ikan berbeda warna yang harganya berbeda, dan seekor makhluk aneh berkaki enam. Semuanya Erza namai sesuka hati. Poin Jellal berkurang banyak.

Setelah puas, Erza menutup _virtual_ _tank_ dan membuka mode _timer_. Jellal tidak pernah memainkan mode ini, terbukti Erza tidak menemukan nama 'Jellal S' di papan skors, dan dia mencetak rekor. Gadis scarlet ini masih tidak mau peduli juga pada nama insaniquarium Jellal yang 'agak' jangal, permirsa...

"Ng..."

Setelah tiga jam, akhirnya Jellal membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah surai scarlet Erza dari belakang. Masih ber-pyu-pyu ria seperti ketika terakhir dia ingat, namun layar penuh ikan di depan gadis itu yang membuatnya agak tercekar. Menganga tanpa suara.

"Yo, sudah bangun tuan Fernandes?"

"..."

Masih tanpa suara, tapi setidaknya, mulutnya sudah kembali tertutup rapat. Erza kira Jellal tiba-tiba amnesia, alias pura-pura tak ingat, kalau sehabis ini dia punya hutang traktir sebuah cake resep terbaru di toko depan kampus. Rugi bandar kalau kejadian.

Tapi Er, lain orang, lain kepala, lain pula isinya. Sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan Jellal diam begitu selama nyaris seperempat jam. Pertama, isi kepalanya masih tertinggal di dunia mimpi nan indah; kedua, yah, dia kira kamu nemuin salah satu aibnya di komputer itu.

Ekhm..

"Jell... Jellal!"

"Er, eh.. y-ya?" akhirnya, Jellal menyahut juga setelah diguncang dan diseriosa.

"Kamu nggak lupa, kan?" Erza menatap kedua manik hitam kehijauan yang bikin teman-teman mahasiswinya mupeng, dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dia menatap bujuk (baca : maksa) Lucy, Cana, Levi, dan sejenisnya.

Yang ditatap sayangnya gagal paham. Salah fokus. Ngedip-ngedip nggak jelas dengan wajah super merah. Etdah Za, sadar diri dan berkacalah sedikit dirimu ini. Dari jauh aja cantik, apalagi sedekat ini, Jellal Fernandes aja sampai susah banget nelen ludah. Serasa beton di kerongkongan.

Dih, kokoro ini nggak kuaaatt...

"Yah Jell, kita 'kan udah sepakat yang kalah teraktir yang menang sepulang kuliah..."

Sekali lagi, ucapan Erza masuk telinga kanan-keluar telinga kiri. Jantung Jellal bertaluan seperti genderang perang, macam banyak orang loncat-loncat di sana. Bathin lelaki itu berada di antara jurang kebahagiaan, kegugupan, dan gelagapan. Pintu akal sehat pun macet seketika.

"Yha, itu..." adalah respon gumaman yang dapat dikeluarkan Jellal saat ini, matanya lagi-lagi salah fokus menatap bibir ranum Erza. Yang kebetulan sedang menggumamkan kata cake, dengan semangat, Jellal tidak terlalu out of theme sekarang.

"Oke, kita makan cake!"

"Yeah!"

Mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, Erza tanpa sadar sudah menubruk Jellal sampai pria itu rubuh ke belakang. Untung saja mereka duduk di lantai, jadi posisinya, baringan sambil pelukan. Duh, erotis banget yak? Sayangnya cuma Jellal yang berfikir begitu di sini, lihat, hanya wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga!

"Ups, _sorry_.."

Erza sadar diri dan buru-buru berdiri. Jellal sendiri menghembuskan nafas, antara lega dan menyesal, mengekori gadis itu keluar lab komputer. Jam di koridor kampus yang besar sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, fakultas ekonomi baru saja keluar dari mata kuliahnya di lantai satu. Erza dan Jellal tanpa sadar berpegangan tangan saat berdesakkan berebut jalan.

Alhasil, mereka berdua berhasil keluar kampus Fairy Tail dengan selamat sentosa tanpa saling kehilangan jejak. Mohon abaikan penampilan acak-acakan mereka berdua sekarang, karena Erza lebih mempermasalahkan cake-nya daripada letak _hoodie_ Jellal yang melorot.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Erza super ceria ketika koki berkumis tipis itu memberikan cake ber _-cream_ _wipped_ kuning mengkilau itu di hadapannya. Masih hangat, terbukti dari asap yang mengepul. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung melahapnya tanpa ragu.

Jellal duduk di depannya, menonton acara wisata kuliner live dengan pembawa acara gadis aneh-ralat, menarik. Gadis normal menurut kamus Gray Fullbuster, yang selalu dia dengar ketika pria strippers itu berceramah perihal perempuan, mengatakan ; umumnya, cewek cantik type marry-sue itu menjaga tingkah lakunya. Terutama didepan kaum pria.

Pengecualian buat Erza.

Type gadis normal lainnya, yang selalu dibicarakan para mahasiswa ketika berkumpul, senang dengan hal-hal manis. Erza termasuk di dalamnya, menurut Jellal. Dia suka cake. Tapi, gadis normal akan memilih salad rendah kalori ketimbang cake. Berat badan adalah hal yang utama diperhatikan.

Sekali lagi, itu pengecualian buat Erza.

"Enak?"

"Hm.. sangat! Kau mau?"

"Tidak, semua itu untukmu saja.."

"Thanks Jellal.."

Erza memang cantik, seksi, pintar, tapi dia melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Makan banyak tanpa takut gemuk, pakai baju apa aja tanpa rasa tidak percaya diri, dan tak segan membanting siapapun yang bersikap tidak menyenangkan padanya. Karena itu, para mahasiswa kampus Fairy Tail kebanyakkan akan memilih Mirajane yang manis daripada dia.

Pengecualian untuk Jellal nih, kayaknya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yups, mari kembali pada tujuh jam yang lalu...

"Udah pergi belom si Jellal, Nat?"

Sang pria bersurai pink spyke itu menoleh dari pintu masuk leb komputer, "beres Gray! Orang itu belok ke perpus.."

"Ayo cepet Gray, bongkar habis hardiks bang Jell!" kata Gajeel, duduk dekat cpu sambil ngemil. Padahal sudah jelas ada stiker gambar berger dicoret dua di belakangnya, tanda nggak boleh makan di lab, ck. Dasar berandal melegenda.

"Yosh, ada dedek smp kah?" tanya Mest, si lolicon akut. Pacarnya masih bocah-bocah. Hiyh, amit-amit!

"Kalo ni komputer elu, gue kagak heran Mest!" seru Romeo, anak Macao si dosen fakultas kedokteran. Sengaknya luar binasa.

"Brengsek lu!"

"Hooo... bokef, bokef, bokef..." Elfman berkoar nista. Jelas sudah siapa pelopor hentai di kelompok ini.

Gray menggerakkan kursor dengan lincah, dibelakangnya berjejer tidak rapi ; Gajeel, Natsu, Mest, Romeo, dan Elfman. Ada dua ruang penyimpanan dengan nama berbeda, atas Jellal, bawah Fernandes. Keenam makhluk astral itu menahan tawa begitu melihat chara imut-luchu yang menjadi cover folder-folder di kedua ruang.

Ketahuan kerajinannya seorang Jellal Fernandes.

"Coba buka dulu folder movie, Gray!" seru Natsu, Gray menuruti. Keenam orang pria kurang kerjaan itu pada pasang wajah deg-deg-ser. Harap-harap cemas pada apa yang ada di dalam sana. Loadingnya lumayan buat prossesor 64-bit, intinya, koleksi Jellal pasti banyak. Mereka berenam makin girang.

"Loh?"

Keenamnya mendesah kecewa membaca satu-persatu judul film anime sejenis pikachu. Berjejer ke bawah sampai episode 3991. Pantas loading seabad, isinya begituan semua. Mengecewakan. Batin keenamnya kompak. Ck, dasar otak hentai, kudu digiles detergen setangki.

Gray segera menekan tombol back, loading kembali terjadi, kemudian beranjak pada folder lainnya. Dijelajahi satu-persatu. Isinya benar-benar mengecewakan hasrat pria mereka semua. Hanya ada jejeran modul-modul, tugas, materi, turtorial, dan sebangsanya yang berat-berat di kepala.

Sampai pada satu buah folder...

"My Lady?" gumam Gray, takut salah mengeja folder nyempil di pojok folder yang jalan masuknya berfolder-folder. Dalam diks bernama Fernandes.

"Buka aja Gray..." bujuk Natsu, Elfman menyaut, "siapa tau isinya hentai.." dengan semangat.

"Ah lu, itu otak isinya hentai semua.." komentar Gajeel.

"Kayak elunya nggak aja!" cibir Natsu, kalau bukan ketua genk, ini orang bakal Gajeel kentutin sampai tewas.

Folder di buka, isinya foto-foto hasil _screenshoot_.

Foto pertama, sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan senja, dengan catatan kaki ;

"Perpisahan smk, senja di pantai akane.. semoga kita bertemu lagi. Jellal."

Dan sebuah animasi yang melingkari seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri diantara para gadis lain, dibawah pohon kelapa. Efek bunga-bunga muncul setelahnya.

Foto kedua, kampus Fairy Tail tiga tahun silam, sebelum masa pembangunan besar-besaran. Dengan catatan kaki ; "Masa orientasi siswa, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Aku rindu kau, tapi aku yakin kau tak ingat.." dengan animasi sedih, seorang gadis ditengah kerumunan dilingkari bentuk hati warna hijau. Rambutnya merah.

Foto lainnya hasil screenshoot sebuah game online coc, lagi-lagi memiliki catatan kaki "pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama, terimakasih coc! Aku sayang dia!" dan screenshoot game-game lainnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuat game favoritmu offline! Kau suka gratisan, kan?" kata catatan kaki, pada salah satu yang disesali Elfman karena ada mozaik-mozaik pasir di bagian-bagian tertentu di gambar karakter wanitanya.

Dan tiba pada foto yang paling membuat mereka berenam berguncang, terpana, tercekat dalam lautan ketidak percayaan ; seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang terkenal gahar di kampus Fairy Tail ini, sedang tertidur nyaman pada bangku perpustakaan, berlatarkan buku-buku sortiran yang amat banyak.

Catatan kaki berbentuk animasi muncul di bawahnya, persis _subtitle_ dalam film barat, "maaf membuatmu kelelahan. Lain kali, aku akan mengalah jika kau mengajakku duel insaniquarium lagi. Love you, Erza..." tambahan cap bibir pada pipi mulus gadis itu.

Keenam manusia itu memutih dengan keadaan mulut yang berbeda-beda.

"Jellal ternyata..."

SREEEKK...

Pintu lab digeser tiba-tiba, Gray refleks menutup jendela penampil foto animasi, dan menampakkan layar awal dekstop. "Hallo Jellal, hai juga Erza..." kata mereka semua, lalu buru-buru ngacir keluar.

Samar terdengar Erza berkata, "kenapa mereka?"

Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Mest, Gajeel, dan Elfman berhenti di lorong paling belakang. Dekat toilet angker bau kutukan. Jantung mereka maraton dan nafas mereka ngosh-ngoshan.

"Jellal ternyata... menyukai.. Erza!" seru Gray, dengan wajah horor. Sehoror-horornya.

"Nggak nyangka, hah, nggak nyangka!"

"Pantesan Wendy nembak pas masa orientasi itu ditolak mentah-mentah, ck, dia itu normal nggak sih?!" gerutu Mest.

Lima orang tersisa menatap horor Mest, lebih horor daripada barusan lihat foto Erza di komputer Jellal. Bukan masalah besar bagi cowok bercodet macam Mest, tapi masalah bagi sisanya. Oh, ayolaaah... Wendy Marvel bahkan baru masuk kelas dua smp tahun ini!

.

.

.

.

.

Aciyeee, bang Jell...

Jangan dipendem aja tuh cinta! Nanti jerawatan, tau rasa lu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.


End file.
